


My Little Song

by tigereyes45



Series: Lukanette Month 2019 [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Day 2, Drama, First concert, Fluff, Lukanette September 2019, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 03:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20594066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigereyes45/pseuds/tigereyes45
Summary: It is their child's first concert, but before it can begin Marinette is dragged away by Jagged and Luka gets to spend some time with his son.





	My Little Song

A big night would not even begin to express the monumental event ahead. Luka could feel his nerves getting the better of him for once. Of course, they were though! This wasn’t just any concert. It was going to be Aika’s first concert and that meant he had to go all out for his son. His band was the opening act for Jagged. With two extra backstage passes, Marinette and Aika could watch from anywhere in the crowd and then meet him in his room in the back. Aika’s only four years old, just old enough to really start forming long term memories, and Luka didn’t want to risk this night getting remembered as some boring visit to a stadium.

No, tonight they were going all out.

A knock on his door interrupts Luka’s strumming.

“Come in!”

Juleka and Rose step in. Both of them were wearing proud smiles. Juleka’s hands were hidden behind her back. Luka throws his legs off the desk and spins around in his chair. Juleka nearly falls back but whatever was heavy in her hands Rose caught.

“Juleka, Rose, what’s up?”

“We have an early visitor,” Juleka answers as Rose takes whatever it was from her.

“We thought what better way to practice then to have a real audience!” Rose cheers as she lifts Aika up. The brown hair, mint green-eyed, four-year-old wasn’t making a sound though he was clearly trying to still get out of Rose’s arms. At this point, Luka wasn’t surprised. He smiles at the three and begins practicing again.

Almost immediately Aika stops squirming. Luka plays the familiar tone of Aika’s favorite lullaby. He plays Mademoiselle Noir: A Tragedy by hitrecord, solemnly on his guitar. Rose begins to sniffle as Juleka takes Aika back from her. She rocks her nephew and smiles.

“Why such a sad song?”

“Well, rock music just keeps him up and running around. This calms him down. Not sure why, but it always does.”

“Maybe he will play softer music when he grows up.”

He stands up and continues to play the song. Slowly he approaches his sister and son. “That’s if he wants to play music at all. You should know Juleka. I’m not going to force him.”

“But his name literally means love song! He has to play!” Rose insists. Her energy bubbles out with her words and through her feet.

Juleka rests a hand on Rose’s cheek. A delicate way of pointing out her energy. They share a moment there as Aika slowly begins to drifts to sleep in his aunt’s other arm. As his eyes closed Luka slows down. Once he was sure Aika wouldn’t suddenly snap awake again he stops the song. He rests his guitar down by the desk and takes his son.

“Thanks, Juleka. Where’s Marinette?”

“Jagged wanted her.”

“He needed her to help with some last-minute changes to his outfit,” Rose explains further before kissing Juleka on the cheek.

“Mari gave him to me,” Juleka explains. “I thought he would want to play.” She looks down sadly, “but there weren’t any places to play.”

“Well, he’s resting now. I’ll hold him here with me before we go on. If you want I’m sure we can find someplace to play after we finish our opening.”

Rose jumps like a rabbit. Her arms wrap themselves carelessly around Juleka’s waist. The two almost look like one person as they stand there. As if someone had taken their figures and turned them into the clay. Clays dyed purple and pink who formed a lovely mix of colors as they touch.

Aika begins to stir in Luka’s hands. It pulls him from his thoughts. “Go ahead and get ready. We’ll be out there soon.”

Juleka nods before they go. She hesitates at the door. Her eyes linger on Aika before looking back at him. She wonders the same thing he does. The same fears have taken harbor in her heart. Luka shakes his head and Juleka promises to let Mari know. The way she presses her lips tightly together makes him a second promise. An unspoken one.

Luka gently cradles his son against his chest. He looks around for anything he could use as a pillow. Thankfully Jagged had left a jacket behind. A thank you gift, but for which thing, Luka could never figure out. At this point, Jagged was always thanking his family for one thing or another. Simple ways of trying to make up for things. Just like this opening was. A small attempt at fixing the past.

He rolls the jacket up with one hand. A sofa sat against the wall was cushioned in a red ladybug print. The perfect place for a napping baby bug. He props the jacket up in the corner before resting Aika’s head on top of it. Little hands try to cling to anything they can as they are left to open space. As his back touches, the sofa his hands fall down. Clinging to the cloth surrounding him.

Luka hovers above him. His long fingers gently push familiar brown hair out of his face. There was so much of Marinette in their son. His face resembles her mother’s, his hair a mirror of her father’s, and yet there was something unsettling there. Green eyes a trait found in both their families, and yet, his green eyes look like someone who Luka feared. The one person that could take his current life away from him.

He wonders back to that day when he found Mari crying. There were so many times he had found her in tears, but this one was different. This one she hadn’t called. The lack of context to his phone told him more then any messages could. Her heart had been shattered. It was a cool autumn day, and oh how Luka wished it would rain. Even just a little so Mari wouldn’t hide her face so completely. So he could see her eyes and learn what he already knew as the truth.

That night he stayed at her place, hiding out and sleeping on her balcony. In a week she was moving out. In a week she would have her own place, and start her new job, and be able to be both Ladybug and Marinette without sneaking around her own home. Later that night, when the sun had only begun to creep back up, she invited him in. She took him by the hand and as they fell onto the bed she told him everything.

And his heart broke all over again.

Luka shakes his head to clear the ghosts. Aika was a good boy. Green eyes and ghosts will never haunt over their love for him. He stands up straighter, makes sure to pop his back, and picks up his guitar. Complicated father-child relationships are a part of almost every child’s history. He was not going to give that to Aika. No tonight, his gift would be the song he had written. A song for his son.

Later when Mari finally stops by her face is beet red. She apologizes as if it’s a burden for him to watch his son. Soon her sincerity becomes worried as she realizes he is napping. With a sigh, he knows her concerns. That now he would be up all night, or that he won’t eat dinner from being too groggy. With a soft hug, he confirms them all. They may happen, or they may not. Either way, they wouldn’t be alone.

“Good luck,” She whispers as her eyes search his own. Any sign of nervousness, for concern. He smiles and closes them, so she couldn’t see. So she would have no idea of the doubt Juleka has, or the ghosts that linger in his mind. Tonight was a big night, and he would make it perfect. It was his son’s first concert after all.


End file.
